leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG149
| en_ed= | ja_op= | ja_ed=ポケモンかぞえうた | olmteam=Team Ota | scenario=十川誠志 | storyboard=志村錠児 | director=志村錠児 | art=志村泉 | morecredits=no | epstaffpage=AG141-AG150 | footnotes=* }} Wheel of Frontier (Japanese: バトルアリーナ!　格闘対決！！ Battle Arena! Fighting Showdown!!) is the 149th episode of the , and the 423rd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on October 27, 2005 and in the United States on September 16, 2006. Blurb Ash is about to reach the Battle Arena, but Team Rocket has gotten there ahead of him! They're pretending to be students of Greta, the Arena Tycoon, but the curriculum is a little too tough for them. Will this trick really let them get their hands on Ash's Pikachu? Meanwhile, Ash runs into Scott, who tells him that Greta prefers Fighting-type Pokémon. This gives Ash an idea... Scott and Ash show up at the Battle Arena, where Greta has Ash spin a wheel to determine how many Pokémon they'll battle with. Ash spins a two, so Greta's Hariyama and Medicham will face off against Ash's Grovyle and Snorlax, who Ash brought back just for this battle. Grovyle is fast, but Hariyama uses its speed against it and Grovyle is soon knocked out. Ash sends out Snorlax and uses a defensive strategy to defeat Hariyama, whose powerful punches aren't as damaging to the big Pokémon. Greta's Medicham could be a different story, though! Team Rocket is accidentally revealed during the Pokémon battle, but Pikachu zaps them before they can do anything. Then it's right back to the battle, where Medicham's attacks are proving to be pretty dangerous to Snorlax. After some close calls, Ash hits on a novel idea: have Snorlax use Hyper Beam to propel itself into the air and land on Medicham! This wins Ash the battle—and a shiny new Frontier Symbol! Greta tells Ash that the next stop on the Battle Frontier is the Battle Dome, and he's soon on his way! Plot is in a Pokémon Center getting psyched for his Battle Arena match when Scott calls to him from across the room. They talk for a few seconds, and Ash vows to get his next Frontier Symbol. At the Battle Arena, dozens of men are being trained in karate-style moves by . is also being trained with the group. They are fatigued from doing so many arm thrusts. An assistant yells at them because they stopped moving. For the next exercise, the group has to crouch with cups balanced on their heads and shoulders. Team Rocket falls over and break their cups. Meanwhile, Scott explains to Ash group about Greta and two of her Pokémon, and . He points out the similarity to two Gym Leaders, Brawly and Chuck. The group exits the Pokémon Center, but Ash stops and contemplates Greta's . Suddenly, he runs back into the Pokémon Center without any explanation. Later, the group reaches the Battle Arena, and Ash yells "Hello." This doesn't work, so Scott goes up and shouts "We wish to have a battle". The giant doors open, and Greta and the people she was training (minus Team Rocket) emerge. Ash introduces himself and he and Greta get excited about the challenge. Suddenly, a giant roulette emerges from the ground that is meant to determine how many Pokémon will take part in the battle. Ash pulls the roulette lever, and the spinner lands on two. Meanwhile, Jessie and look down at the group while James cleans the floor. jumps over and imitates him, rubbing the floor. James tells Mime Jr. how cute it is. A gong rings, and Ash and Greta prepare for their battle. The training group sits along the sidelines of the field, watching. Team Rocket pokes up behind them. Greta sends out Medicham and Hariyama, and Ash sends out and , who he retrieved from . and Max are surprised to see that Ash has a Snorlax. Scott observes that Ash picked odd types of Pokémon to use against Fighting types. Grovyle and Hariyama fight first. Grovyle sends out , and Hariyama blocks. Hariyama charges at Grovyle, but Grovyle jumps into the air and shoots another Bullet Seed. Hariyama dodges and grabs Grovyle's leg to throw it on the ground before shoving it through the air, making it land on its back. Ash tells Grovyle to use and Hariyama goes to dodge, and Grovyle uses twice. The first time knocks Hariyama back, but then Hariyama responds with a that sends Grovyle flying back before it can attack. It hits the ceiling, falls to the ground, and faints. Brock and Scott remark that even Grovyle's speed wasn't enough to defeat the strong Hariyama. Before Hariyama and Snorlax fight, everyone discusses Snorlax's odds of winning against a Fighting-type. Hariyama begins fighting but Snorlax s itself and is eventually pushed back to the end of the field, apparently uninjured. Hariyama attacks again, but Snorlax dodges and hits Hariyama with a , which pushes Hariyama back. Hariyama uses Focus Punch again, but Snorlax uses Protect again; however, it fails, and Snorlax falls back on its stomach. Greta orders Hariyama to use another Focus Punch, but Snorlax jumps up to dodge, and Hariyama's fist hits the ground, injuring it. Ash tells Snorlax to use , which s Hariyama, defeating it. Medicham jumps into play and shows off. Meanwhile, Meowth has a plan... Greta tells Medicham to use Focus Punch, and Snorlax Protects itself again, but it doesn't work so well and it falls back after the punch and a kick. Greta orders another Focus Punch, and Ash orders . It misses, and Snorlax, hit, flies into the crowd of trainees. Team Rocket's disguises fall off, and they perform their . They jump to grab Ash's Pikachu, but he s them into the sky. The match continues, and Ash tells Snorlax to use Ice Punch while Medicham is told to do the same thing. Snorlax is hit and freezes, making it immobile. Ash suddenly remembers something and tells Snorlax to use . It falls asleep, and Greta orders more Focus Punches to reach it through the ice. The ice breaks away, and just as Medicham is about to strike, Snorlax wakes up and dodges. Ash orders another Hyper Beam, which Medicham dodges. It uses Ice Punch again and hits. Another Hyper Beam is ordered, but Snorlax can't do it. Greta orders more Focus Punches, which hit Snorlax repeatedly. However, it charges its Hyper Beam, and just as Medicham is about to finish it off, Ash tells Snorlax to direct the Hyper Beam to the ground blasting it up near the ceiling, where it rocks down to crush Medicham with . Medicham faints. Ash is declared the winner, and Ash and Snorlax hug excitedly. Outside the Battle Arena, Greta awards Ash the Guts Symbol. Scott tells Ash that the next facility is the Battle Dome. The group walks off toward it... Major events * temporarily returns his back to his team from 's . * Ash and arrive at the Battle Arena and meet Arena Tycoon Greta, the second Frontier Brain. * Ash's Snorlax is revealed to have learned and . * Ash defeats Greta, earning the Guts Symbol. * Ash learns the next facility is the Battle Dome, located south of Lavender Town. Debuts Humans * Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Scott * Chuck (flashback) * Brawly (flashback) * * Nurse Joy * Referee * Trainees Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Greta's) * (Greta's) Trivia * The opening animation is updated to include Brock's Marshtomp. Greta, however, remains a silhouette. * was played during Greta and 's battle in the Japanese version. * Normally, Ash says the episode title. In this episode, Ash and all say the title together. This is because they were trying to imitate the opening of the popular game show , which includes the entire crowd saying it. * This is the first time in the anime that a Pokémon had to recharge after using , like in the . * This episode was originally believed to be titled "Wheel of... Fortune". This turned out to be incorrect, though the actual dub title remains a play on Wheel of Fortune. * Greta actually knows who are and what they do. * In respect to dojo tradition, no footwear is permitted in the Battle Arena. As a result, everyone is barefoot throughout the entire match, including Ash and Greta. * In the English dub, as Team Rocket blasts off, says, "Who's dumber, the dummy or the one who listened to the dummy?" This is possibly a reference to the 1977 film , in which famously asks, "Who's the more foolish, the fool, or the fool who follows him?" * The Battle Arena has a resemblance to the in , China. Errors * During Ash's battle with Greta, Greta tells her to "use dodge", as if it was an attack. In reality, dodging is a battle tactic used in the to avoid attacks. * Although Ash tells to use , the move animation is that of . Protect normally creates a green barrier like shown in video games and later Tactics Theatrics! by Tucker's , and Harden is a small flash of light just before they get hit. * In a lot of the scenes during Ash's battle with Greta, Snorlax's feet were the same color as its body. * Inside the Battle Arena, everyone is barefoot. However, is shown wearing socks in one frame when she should be barefoot. * Scott mispronounces Cianwood City while telling Ash about Greta. Dub edits In other languages |de= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_eu= |he= |hi=दूसरा फ्रंटियर सिंबल |it= |ko= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= }} 149 Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Jōji Shimura Category:Episodes animated by Izumi Shimura Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes with Frontier Brain challenges Category:Episodes in which Ash receives a Frontier Symbol de:Kleider machen KEINE Leute es:EP426 fr:AG149 ja:AG編第149話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第148集